powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Piyomon (Digiranger)
Piyomon (ピヨモン) is the Digimon partner of Sora Takenouchi in the two seasons Bouken Sentai Digiranger & Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. Biography ''Digiranger'' Piyomon first appeared in her Baby II form, Pyocomon. She first Transformed to her child form when the Digirangers were attacked by Kuwagamon. Piyomon & Sora later transform into Birdramon & DigiRed, & then, with Sora's Crest of Love, into Garudamon & Garuda DigiRed. Piyomon often talks in the 3rd person, saying "Sora is" where one would normally say "You are", & also referring to herself in the third-person. ''Digiranger 02'' Piyomon also appears in the sequel season Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02. In this season, Piyomon & Sora had lost the power to transform into Garudamon & Garuda DigiRed. When the Digimon Kaiser was conquering the Digital World, Piyomon was among the old generation Digimon who helped the new Digirangers out. Like many of the first generation Digirangers, she became the protector of a certain area in the Digital World. Piyomon later appears in the real world in Christmas Day as a "present" for the original Digirangers organized by Daisuke & the other newer Digirangers. With the power from Qinglongmon's Computer Kernel, she & Sora gain the ability to transform to Perfect once again. Personality Attacks *'Magical Fire': Piyomon flaps her wings & creates a green flame, which is shot out as a spiraling inferno. Other Forms Nyokimon's Digitama Nyokimon's Digitama was held by the Agents alongside Sora's Digivice & Tag, the Crest of Love, & the other Digitama, Digivices, Tags, & Crests, but when Piemon attacked their base & stole the tags & crests, Gennai took the Digitama & Digivices & escaped in a Mechanorimon. He deposited the Digitama on File Island, where it eventually hatched into Nyokimon. Nyokimon Nyokimon (ニョキモン) is Piyomon's Baby I form. Nyokimon is a small black seed with green leaves sprouting out of her head. Her name comes from the Japanese word "nyokinyoki", meaning "plants sprouting one after another". Attacks *'Seed Cracker' Pyocomon Pyocomon (ピョコモン Pyokomon) is Piyomon's Baby II form. Piyomon was in this form when she first met Sora. Pyocomon soon transformed to Piyomon to protect Sora from Kuwagamon. From then on, Pyocomon only appeared when Piyomon was De-Transforming from Garudamon (while Sora turned back to normal from Garuda DigiRed]]) or when she was pretending to be a stuffed animal to conceal their secret in the real world. Pyocomon looks like a pink onion bulb with a bluish-purple flower. Pyocomon has green eyes with four black lines surrounding them. Attacks *'Acid Bubbles': Fires small bubbles at her enemies. Birdramon Birdramon (バードラモン Bādoramon) is a phoenix-like bird who is Piyomon's Adult form, which also allows Sora to transform into DigiRed. Piyomon & Sora transformed into Birdramon & DigiRed for the first time to defend the Pyocomon Village from a Meramon who was controlled by a Black Gear. She & DigiRed also appeared to fight against Devimon, Etemon, Vamdemon & the Dark Masters. Piyomon & Sora transform again to Birdramon & DigiRed in Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 to help destroy the Digimon Kaiser's Dark Towers. Sora often travels on one of Birdramon's feet. Attacks *'Meteor Wing': Birdramon flies into the sky & fires big fire from her wings. Garudamon Garudamon (ガルダモン) is Piyomon's Perfect form, which is also the result of Garuda DigiRed. Garudamon & Garuda DigiRed debuted when Vamdemon made himself known to the Digirangers. Piyomon, weakened from PicoDevimon's dart, was determined to protect Sora. Sora's refusal to allow her to fight made her realize that she did know what love was & that she felt it for Piyomon & her mom. When Birdramon was hit by Vamdemon's "Bloody Stream", Sora ran towards her shouting, "Birdramon, no, I love you!" This caused her crest to glow & Birdramon were able to transform to Garudamon & Garuda DigiRed, & they both managed to stop Vamdemon & allowed the other Digirangers to escape. When Sora used the crest power to free the Harmonious Ones, Piyomon & Sora lost the power to become Garudamon & Garuda DigiRed until three years later, when Qinglongmon gave one of his Computer Kernel to the Digirangers & their Digimon. This allowed them to transform to their ultimate forms again. Garudamon & Garuda DigiRed appeared this time in Moscow to help the Russian Digirangers fight against a swarm of Flymon & a stampede of Mammon. Attacks *'Shadow Wing': Garudamon uses her wings & fires a bird-shaped flame at her opponent. *'Phoenix Claw': Garudamon grabs the opponent with her hands. See Also External Links *Gabumon - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Reynoman